Hazel
Hazel is a character created by the user Hi-Tech. Application located here. Abilities Speed, strength, teeth, and claws. Like other outlander lioness, her claws are longer. Personality Hazel is a rather neutral being in terms of personality. She would prefer to be on the better side of others and she also wants a peaceful life free of battle. However, she will still rise to a challenge when one comes her way along with a fight. She wants to be accepted as a pridelander and even though she is in the pride, she's very concerned that recent events could lead to her being banished just due to her past affiliation with Zira. Normally she's very well tempered, however it is easy to anger her when you call her a outsider or outlander or you accuse her of being a traitor. Children confuse her, she's not used to being around them so she acts very cautiously and careful with them. Though some might think she's strange due to her behavior. Gaining her trust can be a long and tricky ride, but once it has been earned you'll see another side. She can be very gentle and kind, and once you gain her trust you've got a loyal friend and ally. Even though she fears that Simba and the other pridelanders doubt her, she'll do everything she can to prove to them she's on their side. Thus her loyalty to the pride is one of her strongest traits. Opinions of Other Characters Zira: She's a very dangerous being, don't underestimate her and always be on your guard. Scar: He's just like Zira, only he has a far more dangerous mind and he doesn't care if family is in his way. Nuka: He's a bit screwy in the head ain't he? Kovu: He's very brave to stand up to his parents but can he handle such a battle? Kira: She's a pretty brave girl, I'll give her that, perhaps a bit foolish. Simba: Once was a enemy however now he's my king, I only hope that he sees I'm on his side still. Nala: A good queen and mother. Hopefully she too sees me as a member of her pride as well still. Kopa: Not sure what to make of the small one besides him being the prince. Timon and Pumbaa: Annoying buggers aren't they? Well....I guess they're not so bad. History The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride Hazel was exiled with many other lioness along with Zira and her cubs when she was very young, she mainly only left though to be with her sister who was a loyal follower. As time went by, Zira eventually came up with a plan to take over the Pridelands by having Kovu become friends with the daughter (at least that's how Hazel saw it). Since she only left the Pridelands to be with her sister, she didn't have any reason to hate Simba when they had left. Even though Zira's hatred was clear and she voiced it with a fiery passion over the years, Hazel still struggled with why she should hate Simba and she never did. However, she never dared to stand up against Zira's ways and just went with it. With more time, Kovu grew up into a adult and thus the plan was put into motion, however Hazel had little part in it since the plan involved other lioness along with Zira's other children. When Zira saw that things weren't working with the plan, she took many of the lioness to ambush Simba when he was with Kova and Hazel was brought along. Hazel took part in the purist of SImba and could be seen behind Vitani to the right of her, while Nuka was to Hazel and Vitani's left. Simba managed to escape and a enraged Zira lunged out at Kovu, thus giving him a scar very similar to that of Scar's. Kovu ran off and though some of the lioness seemed ready to attack him, Hazel didn't. She saw no point in going after him, mainly she was afraid to since Zira was there and that she had no idea on what Kovu was thinking when he ran off. Those who almost did were ordered not to by Zira as she started to give them a new plan. A frontal assault against the Pridelands,or in other words war. The battle took place during a thunder storm and while Hazel was there, she kept out of it. Though she was brought into the fight but by that time, Kovu and Kiara arrived and thus stopped the fight. When the choice was shown to everyone, Hazel joined the Pridelanders like many of her fellow Outsiders. Even Vitania joined! Though the battle wasn't over yet when Zira lunged but was stopped by Kiara and the two started to fight. Hazel couldn't see the battle going on however it was soon revealed that Kiara was victorious and Zira was no more. And thus they all headed home, to the Pridelands. Afterwards When the Forces of Good camp was established within the Pridelands and the situation revealed to all, some former outlanders left the pridelands when they saw Zira and Scar around. However, Hazel remained with the Pridelanders. She didn't want to go back to the outlands but now she is unsure of how her king will see her since she was a former outlander. Threads Participated In Other * A strange thing is, she bears a resemblance to Nuka in terms of facial features and possibly her coloring; her fur doesn't have the red tint that Nuka does. The movie also has outlander lioness that resemble Zira and Vitania. So this most likely doesn't mean anything special. Gallery Hazel.png Category:Characters